What's It Like?
by Shusukefiction
Summary: Sequel to Morning Glory.
1. Chap1

Sequel To Morning Glory. Set 1 year after.  
  
It was early.  
  
Very early.  
  
6a.m early to be exact.  
  
Tokitou could not remember when he had ever been up this early in the morning.  
  
He could even hear birds chirping and the winter breeze blew in and he shivered slightly.  
  
A puff of smoke came from beside him and he pointed a disgusted look at his bed partner.  
  
"Do you have to smoke on the bed?"  
  
"Hmmmmm...."  
  
"Can you finish the thing faster and close the window, I'm freezing my butt off here." Tokitou continued to grumble while pulling the blanket they were sharing further up to his neck.  
  
"I could close the window if you like." Kubota replied sleepily.  
  
'NO!! It's bad enough with the windows open."  
  
Tokitou turned to his side facing the wall and tried to get back to sleep. It was his fault actually that they were up at this ungodly hour.  
  
He had woken up panicked and sweating even though it was freaking snowing outside. His distress as usual had woken up Kubota and he could not wipe away the fear brought on by the nightmare from his face quick enough nor was he able to stop the trembles assailing his body. Kubota had known not to touch him, he would probably either had socked him one or just curled up and embarrassed them both. Instead, he got up, opened the window, sat back down and lit a cigarette. Oddly enough, the flicker of the burning end, the smell of the familiar smoke and the coolness coming from the white and quiet world outside calmed him as nothing could. He couldn't get back to sleep, but lay there and enjoyed the serenity that Kubota had orchestrated for him.  
  
He shifted and stumbled out of bed with the thick blankets wrapped around him like a poncho. Leaning against the windowsill, he observes with sleep- derived eyes the quiet streets still lit with soft orange lamps.  
  
Sound of a bicycle chain badly in need of oil echoed in the soothing quiet and a young boy of ten deftly threw newspapers into the private owned houses across the road. Dogs bark somewhere in the alley and soft chirping of birds started growing louder.  
  
The day was finally starting.  
  
"I never did that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That...that newspaper delivery thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's supposed to be normal isn't it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That."  
  
"Delivering newspaper?"  
  
"A part time job."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tokitou finally turned away from the window.  
  
"So have you done it before?"  
  
"A part time job?"  
  
"Delivering newspaper."  
  
"Oh..... not really."  
  
Tokitou stared at the nearly burned out cigarette and wonder how Kubota managed to made it last so long.  
  
"You want to come over?"  
  
Tokitou narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Giving a shrug, Kubota snuffed out his cigarette., whatever was left of it.  
  
"It's cold and we've only got one blanket."  
  
"I'll close the window."  
  
'No...leave it."  
  
"But you said...."  
  
"So, you want to come over?'  
  
Shuffling back, Tokitou grumpily shared his warm cocoon with the lanky teen.  
  
"Hey!! You 're fucking cold!!" From the corner of his eyes, Tokitou spy a smirk on Kubota's face as he hug himself against the warm body.  
  
"We really should get another blanket."  
  
Kubota "hmph" a reply, but they both know two blankets would never fit their bed.  
  
The world outside wakes up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spring. 4 years after graduation from Araisou High School

Kubota looked out the window that faced the park across the road. The blooming sakuras added an air of surrealism to the night. It was quiet, dark but not black, the soft white and pink clouds stood out in the quiet sliver mordern landscape.

Tokitou curled up tighter beside him. Kubota extinguished his shortening cigarette stick into the half filled plastic bottle next to him. He twitched the end of the blanket up higher to cover Tokitou and brushed the back of his hand lightly across the side of his cheek.

Tokitou's eyes were still slightly red and swollen from the earlier "session."

Kubota's lips lifted slightly at the memory. Even when they were just friends, he had delighted at teasing and getting all sorts of reactions from Tokitou. He was such a contrast from himself.  
Tokitou stood out with his sunny disposition and his inability to hide what he was thinking from his expressions. Kubota, on the other hand was the embodiment of "poker face". If left alone, he'll probably blend into the wall paper. That trait has served him well when he attends the underground casio occasionally to earn some extra dough to indugle Tokitou's expensive games addiction.

They were the outcasts of the society.  
Unlike so many of their classmates who had gone to the University after graduation and probably onwards and forwards to a glittering future in Corporate Japan. The two , armed with high school diplomas, applied to work at a nearby Lawson.

It was afterall,their favourite shop.

Now, they get to be the first to get their hands on new products and discounts on things like Calorie Mate and Beef Curry.

The blanket rustle in the quiet of the night as Tokitou shifted closer to Kubota.

Tokitou's hand, which had been resting on his thigh shifted up further.

Kubota looked with interest at the relaxed hand near another of his tensing body part.

He recalled with amusement the conversation he had with Tokitou last year, where he complained in his monotonous tone, that Tokitou loves to seduce him in his sleep and then refuses to wake up and fuflill what his body had promised.

He was ,of course, just trying to rile his lover as usual.

Tokitou's back was to him at the time but it was hard to miss the redness of his ears as Kubota listed all the things Tokitou's hands and legs rubbed on while he sleeps.

Tokitou's retort was that its not his fault that Kubota is echi and that he sees and feels everything that Tokitou do as echi.

In an even smaller voice, Tokitou continued that since he picked Kubota even though he knew how echi Kubota is, then he had no choice but to accept all of Kubota's pervertness. So if he really can't wake him up to do perverted stuff then Kubota can go ahead and do anything to him while he was asleep.

There was a stunned silence in the room as Kubota sat on the bed with his fag sticking out of his mouth and taking in what Tokitou had just said.

The embrassement of what popped out of his mouth had overwhelmed Tokitou and he erupted from the bed, sheets and blanket flying, his face so red and hot that one could almost imagine him steaming, running to hide in the toilet.

SInce then, Kubota had often taken advantage of the permission given by Tokitou over free rein of his body even when he is unconscious.

Kubota slid down and propped up his face on his upturned palm and looked down on his sleeping mate.  
Its the only time the slighter man's body was not in motion and in sleep he always looks smaller and more vulnerable.  
A palm lay upturned with fingers slightly curled in between their bodies.  
Kubota slowly and gently slid one of his fingers up the length of the arm and onto the palm . He traced the calluses there before whimspically drawing a little heart into the palm.  
He opened his own hand , interlink his fingers with Tokitiou's and squeeze gently.  
An answering pressure was felt on his thigh.

A dark brow lifted as Kubota tried again , this time looking down at the hand on his thigh while the other applied pressure on the other hand again.

The other hand once again reacted with a squeeze to his thigh.

"_Interesting._" he thought to himself.

Shifting himself into a more comfortable position as well as adjusting Tokitou's hand more strategically inside his boxer shorts and onto a gradually growing body part, he began his experiment.

Five mintues later, Kubota quickly pushed Tokitou to face the wall while he pressed up tight behind him and inserted a leg between his still sleep undisturbed partner. His hand serached blindly under the pillow and creases of the bedsheet before he encountered the familar twisted tube.  
Prepping quickly with a praticed hand, he threw the tube back somewhere amongst the crumpled sheets and use his arm to secure Tokitou across his chest.

One hand slid down the bony chest to the flaccid flesh between the shorter man's legs while he pushed himself into the warm lubed hole.

As their bodies slowly move to the pistoning of his hips, Kubota could feel the warm flesh he was pumping grew hotter and bigger. Tokitou's hands which were relaxed, now clutched at his arm across his chest and another on wrapped around the hand that was working him , as if he could take control over the escalting pleasure.

Tokitou's body arched and tensed as Kubota felt his hands coated with a hot thick liquid.  
Tense muscles clenched hard at foregin intruder inside his body as Kubota wrapped himself tighter around his lover and bit him on the joint of his neck and shoulder as he too erupted.

The silence in the room was now broken up by their loud attempts at breathing.

Tokitou slapped weakly at the Kubota's hand that was in front of his face as he grumbily complained

"Hmmm...Heavy..."

Weakly, Kubota slid off the back of his lighter partner and flopped carelessly unto his side. He turned his head and looked at half lidded eyes staring at him.

"Sticky..." his spolit lover complained sulkily again.

"I'll clean you up later." Kubota promised.

Rubbing his back soothingly, Kubota coaxed him back to sleep.

**Two a.m.**

Kubota watched with interest as his friend and lover's neck and ears grew increasing red and hot as they watched the bodies undulating on the T.V screen.

Shouta , the wannabe film critic part-timer colleague at Lawson, had insisted that they needed some injection of artistic idealogy in their otherwise plebian lives and pushed the DVD at them.

Other than his overflowing enthuiastim with art films, Shouta is a nice guy who doesn't slack and not mind helping out when Kubota or Tokitou slacks.

Kubota promised that they would watch the film while Tokitou, whose eyes tend to glazed over whenever Shouta talks about art flims saw no harm in spending the time in front of the flickering box.

Leaning forward, Kubota blew softy into Tokitou's ears.

As expected, Tokitou's tense body spring up as his hand covered his ear,eyes wide with outrage and face still hot and red, he confronted his teaser.

"WHAT!? YOU! "

At a loss for words was also a common symtom whenever Kubota teased him like that.

"You looked so tensed, I just wanted you to relax a little."

" Well! You can continue to watch this perverted show yourself! I'm going to the acarde!"

"If you don't watch, Shouta will know. You know he will want to talk about **EVERY **detail in the movie on Monday." Kubota gave a careless shrug as he tilted his head on the back of the couch to look at Tokitou freeze near the entrance of the door.

Tokitou turned back and narrowed his eyes at him.

Cursing, he flung the sneaker back into the closet he took it out from and flopped himself back onto the couch.

" I don't even know why he thinks we will be interested to watch two man having sex ."grumbled Tokitou.

"Maybe because we are gay?" Kubota could just imagine his wild kitten bristling beside him as he delivered the obvious verdict.

Tokitou folded his arms,one foot bent at the knee and tapping impatiently on the couch.

Kubota knew Tokitou was preparing himself to talk about something, There had been an air of restlessness about his friend recently and he knew him and his habits too well not to know what that meant.

He bet with himself that it has to be something to do with sex.

He promised to reward himself with the new chocolate banana ice cream Lawson just launched if he was correct.

They had decided to be "together" for nearly two years now.

In that time, they had graduated from high school, moved to another apartment and found work at Lawson. They also had tried a total of five times to have sex.

Each time, Kubota had to put a stop before they could get to the end as Tokitou was just too tense and too embrassed to enjoy the experience.

And each time, Tokitou would sulked for days, blaming himself, blaming Kubota and once threatening to break up with Kubota if he did not get on with it.

Kubota with his laissez faire attitude , let Tokitou's tantrumps roll off his back .

Tokitou erupted from the couch, snatched the remote from the coffeetable and stopped the DVD.

"Let's do it!" he spat out, turning to Kubota.

Kubota took a look at Tokitou's clenched fists, his stiff posture, red face and eyes that were looking at his forehead rather than his eyes.

Patting gently on the space next to him, Kubota invited him to sit back down.

Crestfallen, Tokitou sat gingerly , his body leaned forwards resting his elbow on his knees and head down staring at his feet.

Kubota massaged the stiff neck until he felt the tense muscles there relaxed.

"Why the rush?"

The shoulders tensed again.

"Its what lovers are suppose to do!."

Silence.

"I know you want to." in a quieter and dejected voice.

Kubota slipped his hand under Tokituo's shirt and started rubbing his back. He discovered the action soothes his partner and assured him that he is here with him.

" I get nervous." Tokitou continued, head still down and looking at his feet.  
" I see your face and I think about how I look to you,how I sound and it just..."Tokitou stopped , unable to continue.

Kubota wrapped his arms around the dejected form and hugged him tightly from behind.

…...

The room was dark, but a silver of light shone in from the curtained window allowing Tokitou to see Kubota reclining on pillows naked.

"_It's ok_." Tokitou tried reassuring himself, "_It's Kubota For God's sake you idoit! Why are you so nervous_?!"

"_You were the one who pushed and pushed for him to do it!_" Tokitou chastened himself for the coward he was being.

He rubbed his sweaty hands on his t-shirt before quickly divested himself of his clothes, dumping them into the same pile that Kubota's clothes were on the floor.

Akwardly, he climbed onto the bed and straddle Kubota's thighs and looked directlty at Kubota's face.

"_It's not so bad._" He admited to himself. The make shift blindfold across Kubota's eyes appeared to be doing the trick. He was still nervous, but not a nervous wreck that he usually becomes when they tried to make love.

He flinched.

Kubota's hands were on his hips, his thumbs caressing his skin slowly.

"_Well!? Get on with it! Do something!_"  
Tokitou wished his inner voice would shut up.

Tokitou shifted and moved closer towards Kubitou's chest. He placed both his hands on the taller man's shoulders.

He leaned forward and place a quick kiss on Kubota's lips.

This close, he could smell the toothpaste that they both use. It was strong and mintly with a hint of smoky tobacco.

Kubota remained docile, his hands still on his hips, but they were not longer caressing him, just holding onto thim lightly.

Tokitou leaned forward again, this time he took his time, he took small licks of Kubota's lips. His hands moved up and around to wrapped themselves around Kubota's head.

His kiss deepened, his tongue slid in between the plumb folds.

Kubota let him lead, not taking over but participating eagerly in the kiss.

By the time Tokitou finally came up for breathe, both of them were panting hard.

Something hard and warm brushed along the inside of his thigh.

Tokitou bent his head and looked down at both their awakened desires.

Tokitou pressed his erection tight against Kubota's and starting rubbing himself against Kubota's chest while his arms and legs wrapped around Kubota to hold him tight.

They came that way, Tokitou's body trembling from the release and Kubota's chest heaving from the strain.

Tokitou was still recovering when he heard a soft " My turn." in a horase voice in his left ear.

The docilness that Kubota had shown earlier disappered as if a panther had sprung up from its nap and was now persuing his prey.

He found himself flat on his back and Kubota lying on him from one breath to the next. There was no question who was leading the kiss this time. Kubota plundered his mouth as his hands roamed all over his body.

He wasn't given time to think or say anything before he felt oiled fingers inside his relaxed body.  
A big and warm palm slid beneath his body , lifting his bottom and then with one smooth piston of the hips, he was invaded.

His body arched as his hands gripped tightly onto slightly musculed bisceps.  
Everything seem to stop as he adjusted to the feel of another's man's penis in his body.  
Kubota arms were wrapped around his back and his face were pressed against the bony chest.  
His eyes became wet. He was loved and protected.  
He pushed himself away from the embrace until he could see Kubota's face.  
His hands slid up and he slowly untied the blindfold.  
The handkerchief slid off and familar eyes blinked before they focussed on to him.

Kubota's eyes never left his as he started moving slowly in and out of him.  
Tokitou's eyes widen. The sensation was weird but so intimate at the same time.  
His own hips lifted and moved in unision with Kubota's, his legs widen to take in more, he could hear sounds emanting from himself and the slapping of wet flesh as they raced to reach the peak.

-  
Birds were chirping.  
He could hear the city waking up beind the curtains. He turned his head.  
The digital clock liminous numerals were a blurry seven.  
He looked down at Tokitou whom he had been sleeping on. His hands were wrapped around his back and legs were entwined with his.  
His softened penis have since slid out of the warm cavern and he could feel the crusty bits of dried semen on their stomach and between Tokitou's thighs.

Kubota laid back down and thought it was a good thing that they did not have to work that day.


End file.
